Girl Meets: Bizaardvark
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: The gang ends up going to Vuuugle where they not only meet other Vuuugle stars but Paige and Frankie as well. Paige and Frankie desided to show Riley and Maya their studio leaving Farkle and Lucas behind with the other Vuuugle stars. What will thease four girlsdo together? Only one way to find out. (This is a two part story)
1. Chapter 1

I don't own, work for, know anyone who, owns, and word for Disney and Disney's Girl Meets world as well as Disney's Bizaardvark in any way.

* * *

Liam rolled by with almost everybody in the big gathering room. The only people where missing was Page and Frankie from Bizaardvark as well as Bernie. Soon everyone was looking at the robot's screen with Liam onto it.

"I came up with a great idea for Vuuugle."

Meanwhile in New York, Riley was nothing but smiles when she went on the Vuuugle website. She could not wait to tell her friends what she found. One by one her friends entered her bay window. The only people did not show up was Zay, and Isadora. Riley for one thought they where coming and quickly looked at Lucas and then Farkle for answers.

"Where are they? They know I found out something big."

"Zay can't make it he has to do some yard work."

"You do remember Isadora talked about going on a girls day with her mom and aunt?"

"Oh I'm sorry Farkle, I can't believe I forgot about that."

"It's ok, we both agree long distance relationships don't work out."

"So Riles what is it that you found?"

"Well peaches…"

"How come my clients miss. Olvera, and miss. Wong as well as myself did not know about this? I had to hear it from Dirk."

"Mr. Mann really needs to get his head checked. I told everyone don't tell anyone. As for Bizaardvark, it's not my fault they where not here."

"What about me I'm there agent."

"Simple I don't like you."

As they where talking Riley was telling her friends what she found out on Vuuugle. There eyes widen but then Farkle was going to say something but decided not to.

"So to meet the people from Vuuugle all we had to do is make a video."

"Yes peaches."

"Riley there has to be more to that. If everybody made a video everyone would be going there." Lucas said.

Farkle was looking up the info on his phone. "We summit a video on why we love vuuugle and they will pick the winner. However only the people in the winning video goes to see vuuugle."

Riley still with a smile on her face. "Come on guys lets do it. How can we not lose."

A month later the four of them just entered Vuuugle. Liam came rolling by looking at the strangers. Riley's eyes widen up.

'Are you a magical robot to show us around?"

"No I am not a robot and I'm not going to show you around. This is a privet building for Vuuugle members only."

Maya sept closer to Liam but before she did anything Lucas quickly spoke up.

"We are the winners sir of the contest."

"Really now, prove it."

The four soon reviled the passes they gotten by mail. Liam just sighed.

"Welcome winners to Vuuugle look around and don't touch anything."

A blond girl soon ran towards them. "Hi I'm Amelia Duckworth, but you know that already. I just have to do your hair and make up."

"What's wrong with my hair? Maya what's wrong with my hair?"

"Relax nothing is wrong with it. Have you not seen Amelia's show Perfect Perfection with Amelia?"

Lucas and Farkle look at Maya. She soon looks at them back.

"What is it Ranger Roy and Farkle is there something you want to say?"

"No not at all." Both said in unison.

Soon a blond boy came up that was little bigger then Lucas.

"Amelia leave our nice guests alone about hair and make up."

"I was just trying to help."

Amelia soon walked off with Dirk shaking his head.

"Sorry about that. I'm Dirk from…."

"Dare Me Bro." Farkle finished.

"What it has math and science in it."

"If you want you can see me do a Dare live if you want. I am setting it up soon."

"Yah that will be awesome." Maya said.

"Parches!"

"Oh come on Riley you know I like that stuff."

"Yah but I love Bizaardvark. They are funny and magical."

A shorter boy came running as fast as he could to the five.

"Did I hear someone loves Bizaardvark?"

"Yes that's me! Who are you?"

"The name is Bernie Schotz, but you can just call me Bernie. I'm Bizaardvark's manger. Would you like to meet them?"

"Yes I would." Riley said.

Once she said that Paige and Frankie came up to them.

"Who are you talking to Bernie?" Frankie said.

"Hi I'm Riley and this is Maya, Lucas, and Farkle. I'm Riley. We won the contents."

"Wow I'm glad a Bizaardvark fan won the contest. You want to see our studio we use?" Asked Paige.

Riley looked at Maya with a smile. Maya rolled her eyes and soon tagged along with Riley as Paige and Frankie was going to show them the room while leaving the boys behind.

"I know you can help Bernie and me set up the stunt."

"that's…" Farkle was saying before Bernie cut him off.

"Don't bother fixing his grammar I tried."

As the four where heading to Dirk's studio, Paige and Frankie their studio to Riley and Maya. Riley's eyes lit up looking around. Page smiled seeing the reaction of Riley. As for Maya she could care less. Frankie saw this and had an idea.

"Maya why don't I show you around while Paige shows your friend our studio some more."

Maya shrugged and went off with Frankie. Paige just smiled at Riley.

"So how do you get ready for your videos?"

"Well Frankie and I do this special thing."

"Can you please show me?" Riley said all bubbly.

"Welll…"

"Please I won't tell not even my best friend Maya."

"Ok fine. To let you know what Frankie and I do my be strange but its what we do to get ready. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Riley was caught off guard when Paige kissed Riley on the lips. Paige was getting into it and as for Riley she was slowly getting into it. Their hands soon was moving all over each other and soon Paige removed her shirt reveling her red bra. Soon Riley removed her shirt reviling her white bra with unicorns and rainbows. Paige soon fondled Riley breasts as they started to make out once again.

Riley soon was fondling Paige's breasts. She was amazed on how great Paige can kiss. It was like kissing Lucas. Even the way Paige fondled her breast was just like Lucas would do it. Once the kissing broke Paige undid Riley's bra and once her breasts was exposed Paige bent down and started sucking on Riley's breasts.

As she was sucking and fondling Riley' s breasts she removed her own bra showing off her breasts. When Paige stopped sucking and fondling Riley's breasts Riley started to suck and fondle Paige's breasts. For her first time she did a good job as Paige started moaning. While moaning Paige removed Riley's pants reviling matching panties. Her hand started to rub Riley's covered up pussy causing Riley to moan.

Paige's hand soon slipped into Riley's panties and felt Riley was getting wet. Riley stopped sucking and fondling Paige's breasts as Paige was playing with her pussy. Even her finger work was like Lucas's. Riley's panties soon came off and Paige went on her knees as she started eating out Riley. Riley just pushed Paige's head into her pussy as she kept moaning away.

Riley could no longer hold back as Riley started to squirt into Paige's mouth. Paige swallowed every last drop. The two soon started making out as Riley could taste her own pussy juice. It was Paige's turn and for the first time Riley was going to be fondling a pussy that was not hers. Paige quickly removed her pants and panties. Riley just looked at Paige's pussy before she started to fondle it.

Paige just moaned as Riley played with her pussy and soon Paige was getting wet. Riley took a deep breath before eating out Paige. Paige just moaned as Riley did her best eating her out. Riley was happy that she was doing a good enough job. Soon enough Paige was on edge and as she was squirting into Riley's mouth Maya and Frankie caught them.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the first part of two of this story. Let me know what you think. Reviews are open to ALL, or PM me if you are a member. Not a member, its FREE to be one :) Please feel free to read my other stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

Frankie and Maya just looked at each other as they saw Riley eating out Paige. Paige soon seen her friend and Maya standing there. Maya for one walked little closer leaving Frankie by the door witch she closed and locked it. Riley soon turned around to see her friend and Frankie standing there. Her eyes went even wider. Maya turned around seeing Frankie topless.

"So Maya lets get these cloths off of you." Frankie said.

Maya dose not know why but she began taking off her cloths until she was naked. Now there are four naked girls looking at each other. Frankie walked closer to Maya and began to make out with her. Something in Maya made her get into the kiss as Paige and Riley watched on. Paige soon took Riley's head and they started to make out. The girls hands where all over each other.

Once the girls broke their kisses they switched partners. Paige was now making out with Maya and Frankie making out with Riley. Once again the girls hands where all over each other. Maya and Riley was soon was on their backs getting eaten out. The girls could not help but to moan. Paige and Frankie are pros eating out pussy. It did not take long for Riley and Maya to squirt.

As Riley and Maya was catching their breaths Paige and Frankie where making out with each other. When the kissing broke Paige went back eating out Riley and for the first time Frankie eating out Maya. Riley and Maya once again began moaning until they squirted again. Paige and Frankie looked at each other as they smiled. Paige and Frankie got up and went into their hidden box.

Paige and Frankie soon came back with strap ons that are both eight inches long. Paige and Frankie soon changed again. Paige soon slid the dildo into Maya's pussy and begin fucking away. Maya quickly was moaning. Frankie smiled and soon slid the dildo into Riley's pussy causing her to moan. Paige and Frankie just kept fucking away on their guests.

Soon enough Riley and Maya was squirting onto Paige and Frankie. Paige and Frankie soon traded places. Now Frankie was fucking Maya and Paige fucking Riley. Paige and Frankie kept fucking their guests harder and faster causing more moaning from them. Riley and Maya soon could no longer hold back and started squirting once again making them pass out.

When Riley and Maya woke up Paige and Frankie where already dressed. Soon Riley and Maya also where dressed the four of them went out of the studio where they meet up with the boys. The eight of them soon went to have lunch. None of them saying what happened at Vuuugle.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story if you want to know what the boys where up to that story is coming. Pleas let me know what you think of this story by a review that's open to ALL, or PM me if you are a member. Not a member, its free to be one :) please feel free to read my other stories.


End file.
